May I Never See Your Face Again
by ZoeyCares
Summary: A girl named Pan goes to a new school and is bullied by a boy named Trunks. When Trunks takes things to far... We see what happens when bullying goes to far...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Fault: I completely forgot that Pan was the daughter of Gohan... So please read this error story. Next Chapter I will REDO this to have Pan being the daughter of Gohan and change a few things but keep the story and Add chapter two in one. So this is just an error chapter. Skip to the next chapter [when it is out] and that is the real start of the story.**_

 _ **Author Note:** Bullying is an issue that has happened all over the Universe. On Earth we see bullying every day. We see mean comments online over very petty matters. People tell each other to kill themselves just because they misspelled a word or just for laughs. Offline and in person people can be nasty too. most of the time there is never anything physical although that can happen as well... Anyways this fanfiction will involve bullying. Below is a brief synopsis of the story:_

 _A girl named Pan goes to a school and is bullied by a boy named Trunks. When Trunks takes things too far... We see what happens when bullying goes to far..._

 ** _* This is an AU [Alternative Universe] and does not follow "canon" DBZ logic, Power Levels, Etc... Featured in School. Characters may be OOC [Also because I take away the "super powers" of being a "saiyan" and all that stuff... Pan and Trunks are like "Normal Humans"] There will be TURNS so expect some interesting stuffs.*This is my 28th Fanfiction._**

 ** _*** Story inspired by Horror Anime as well as "A Silent Voice"._**

* * *

 ** _May I Never See Your Face Again_**

 ** _Ch 1. Prologue_**

Pan was sulking in the backseat of the car while her mother -sitting in front of her - was driving their tiny Beetle car. Her brother was sleeping beside her while her father was sleeping in the seat in front of him. She lowered her head and sulked more. They were moving to a new location and she didn't like it. She sighed out loud

Pan's mom ChiChi turned slightly and said " Is something wrong Pan?"

Pan frowned "Why do we have to move mom? I hate this."

ChiChi turned around for a moment to look at Pan and back at the road "Oh Pan... Don't worry. You'll like it. I hear the area is wonderful and our new home is enormous." She pause and smiled "Also I hear the school you're going to has some really cute boys..."

Pan's head shot up as she quickly said "M-Mom! I'm n-not interested in any boys!"

ChiChi snickered "Oh...ok..."

Pan clinched her fists "Mom! I am not!"

ChiChi frowned and was about to tell her daughter not to yell when Pan's Father Goku and Brother Goten [{Gohan is older and has his own family in this story}] woke up.

Goku yawned "Ahhh..." and looked at ChiChi " We there yet Cheeech?"

ChiChi looked ahead and said " No, We have about an hour left until we get there."

Goten yawned too and looked at Pan " Geez! why do you have to yell so loud? I was trying to sleep!"

Pan just sighed and put her head in her hands. Why was this happening? She hated moving. She had just almost-kinda made a friend at her old school...She thought about it.

 _They were moving because it seemed her dad [Goku] was going to get a new Dojo to train new students. Apparently this area was a lot larger but had less dojos so money would be easier to get... But it seemed her dad was more interested in the other dojo's master named Vegeta. It was said that Vegeta had scared away all the other Dojos in the area by force... But instead of being appalled and upset with this Vegeta being dishonourable to martial arts by being a bully, her dad was excited to meet someone strong. Her mom [ChiChi] only got interested when she learned of the area and the big houses and pretty scenery. Her Brother [Goten] only seemed interested in the population and pretty girls he could prey on in school. And she [Pan] didn't want this at all. Sure she hadn't really had any friends BUT she had talked to this one girl who seems to actually seem interested in her...And there was that one boy who looked at her (Sure he ran away when he learned she practiced martial arts but he did look at her)... and people had stopped saying hurtful things ever since she hit that one boy that one time... but... Things were fine... Why change them?_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Ch 2: New School, New Bully_**

* * *

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Follow._**

 ** _Tell me your ideas and what you think will happen?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Real First Chapter [Last Chapter was a mess up but you can still read it because I'll leave it there] I just decided on some modifications.**_

 _ **Author Note:** Bullying is an issue that has happened all over the Universe. On Earth we see bullying every day. We see mean comments online over very petty matters. People tell each other to kill themselves just because they misspelled a word or just for laughs. Offline and in person people can be nasty too. Most of the time there is never anything physical although that can happen as well...but no matter what it can really hurt and have real effects on people. Anyways this fanfiction will involve bullying. Below is a brief synopsis of the story:_

 _A girl named Pan goes to a school and is bullied by a boy named Trunks. When Trunks takes things too far... We see what happens when bullying goes to far..._

 ** _* This is an AU [Alternative Universe] and does not follow "canon" DBZ logic, Power Levels, Etc... Featured in School. Characters may be OOC [Also because I take away the "super powers" of being a "saiyan" and all that stuff... Pan and Trunks are like "Normal Humans"] There will be TURNS so expect some interesting stuffs.*This is my 28th Fanfiction._**

 ** _*** Story inspired by Horror Anime as well as "A Silent Voice"._**

 ** _*** The Unofficial song for this Fanfiction is "Duvet" by Boa. [Because I like that song]_**

* * *

 ** _May I Never See Your Face Again_**

 ** _Ch 1. Prologue_**

Pan was sitting in the back seat of a little blue buggie car. Her mom [Videl] was driving and her dad [Gohan] was sitting in the pasenger seat reading a novel. Pan had her hands together in her lap with her head slightly down. she had a determined yet worried look in her face. She was thinking about their move. Would she make friends or...

Pan was awoken from her thought by her mother.

Videl turned around to look at Pan before looking back at the road "Pan... Is everything ok back there?"

Pan looked down "Yeah...I'm fine."

Videl and Gohan exchanged glances for a moment before Videl asked " Are you sure? Anything on your mind?"

Pan looked up at her parents and back down before hesitantly asking "It's just... Do you think... That I can make friends?"

Pan felt a pang of worry and she felt her eyes were about to water until she felt something on her head. She looked up to see Gohan.

Gohan patted and rubbed Pan's head "Don't worry Pan... I was shy just like you when I was younger. You'll make a lot of new friends."

Pan looked up at her dad and asked "Do you really think so?"

Gohan smiled and said "Of Course." He paused and looked back at the road ahead adding "It takes time and courage but finding a good friend is a life long journey."

Pan wondered what that meant but before she could ask her mom spoke.

Videl pointed at a sign and said " We'll be there in about thirty minutes!"

 _Pan had just turned twelve and was about to go to middle school. Since she had been a very quiet girl she had not made any friends at her old school. She had talked to a few students but they seemed not to like her due to her quiet and reserved demeanor. While all the other kids went off and played Pan would study and read. She liked being like her daddy. The only issue is that sometimes she felt left out and lonely when there was a game she wanted to play. People would call her last and due to her nature she wasn't the fastest or strongest kid around. But she planned on changing that. she never spoke of it to her mom and dad but she was planning on studying Martial Arts when they moved. Apparently Grandpa was supposed to be really strong and Pan wanted that to be a part of her life too._

 _The whole reason for the move was that daddy wanted to get a better job and it happened that the area was supposed to be better with a bigger house and kind people. Also Grandpa had a dojo to study Martial Arts at._

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Ch 2: New School, New Bully_**

* * *

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Follow._**

 ** _Tell me your ideas and what you think will happen?_**

 ** _I'll let you all vote and decide. For this fanfic should Gohan and Videl be the parents or should Goku and Chi Chi? Vote in a review? I won't post until I have at least 5 votes so please review with a vote...unless noone reviews then I'll have to update and decide for myself._**


End file.
